


Blood Born Finale

by UltimaOblivion



Category: Original Work, WolfPack Series
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, He Fuckin Dead, Oh my fuckin god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: It was never meant to be like this.





	Blood Born Finale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



“It’s okay… I wasn’t meant to survive this.”

It wasn’t supposed to turn out this way.

Don’t get him wrong, he had known, walking into this battle that He would never leave here again alive. He had known that it would be against this man that he drew his final breath, and so the blood that filled his lungs and the pain that rippled through his body with every light movement came as no surprise to the darkling wolf. It was almost… comforting, in a strange sort of way, to feel the blood rise in his throat, searing it’s path with twin licks of flame and pain, to taste the metallic tang on his tongue. They weren’t new sensations to him, his years of life making both pain and darkness his ever companions. He had lived in the dark, thrived in the misery that others drew out of him, made it his home and in the fires of their hate he had been formed, new and strong and every bit the monster he knew he could be and more.

He had lived with the knowledge that he could do nothing against the words of disapproval and that he would have to live with the constant knowledge that he could have been more, if he could only stop being the fuck up society told him he was.

Blood spilled over his lips, falling and staining tanned skin as a slow smile drifted over the split feature.

It was a comfort, because, after all, he had finally gotten something right.

He had finally done something right, something to be proud of… but it wasn’t supposed to be like this…

She wasn’t supposed to be here.

She wasn’t supposed to stand next to him.

She was never meant to be stained with so much blood.

….She was never supposed to love him.

“Don’t cry… Don’t cry love…”

He didn’t even know if she could hear him. He could barely hear himself. Every time his lips parted to try and bring some sort of comfort to those watery eyes, the blood on his tongue would spill from him, and the darkness in his mind made everything hazy and slow, dull where all his senses used to be sharp. His words were spoken slowly, slurred and through mouthfuls of blood that spilled every time he parted his lips. Everything was hazy and soft and misty, the scent of blood far away and distant and the pain that ravaged his body was starting to turn into a calming cold numbness that was already creeping through his limbs.

“Don’t cry for me… I wasn’t supposed to make it through… I knew that… but….”

There was so much he wanted to tell her. Maybe it was the truth of the matter staring him in the face. He would never have another chance to tell her anything, that anything and everything he ever wanted to say needed to be said now. But his body wouldn’t respond, his hands wouldn’t move and his tongue refused to say the words he needed to say, the ones that he had thought a millions times over, and now the only words that fell past his lips seemed weak in comparison to the feeling he had held for her for so long:

“I love you…”

_I love you, I love you, I love you…_

He never got to hear her answer. The words left his lips as the darkness finally took over, and there was no pain, only the soft roar of blood falling from his ears and lips, and the light thump of his heart as it slowed.

_Thump… thump… thump… thump…._

….

Silence. It was quiet now. He couldn’t hear her tears, her sobs or her words… he couldn’t hear anything.

He drew his final breath… and stilled.

_I love you…_


End file.
